1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid ring compressors, and in particular to an improved base frame construction for a liquid ring compressor set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid ring compressor sets known in the art are generally designed so that the compressor pump and drive motor thereof are coupled to each other either directly or indirectly and are mounted on a common base plate. In one known compressor set, the base frame has a tubular configuration and is utilized to supply and discharge the compression medium. In addition, the base frame also functions as a liquid separator. Further details of such a compressor set are described in German Pat. No. 969,928. The disadvantage of such compressor sets, however, is that the cross-connections thereof allow only relatively short separator paths to be used compared to the total length of the compressor set.